To enhance an operator's driving experience and a vehicle's performance and safety, various types of electronic enhancements and systems assist or replicate automotive systems that were previously mechanical in nature. One such automotive system is the brake-by-wire system. In a brake-by-wire system, an operator's activation of the brake pedal is determined by one or more sensors. Data from the sensors is then used by a computer or processor to determine an appropriate braking force to apply to the brakes.
Several different types of brake-by-wire systems exist. For example, in an electro-hydraulic braking system, the computer commands an electro-hydraulic actuator to apply hydraulic pressure to the brake calipers to stop the vehicle. In contrast, in an electromechanical braking system, the braking force is applied instead by an electronic caliper which utilizes a small motor to push the brake pads against the rotor to stop the vehicle. Additionally, vehicles can incorporate combined systems such as electro-mechanical and electro-hydraulic systems. Also, hybrid cars can utilize a combination of friction braking, which can be electromechanical or electro-hydraulic, and regenerative braking, which is also a type of electronic braking in which speed is reduced by converting kinetic energy into electrical energy.
Regardless of the particular type of braking system, an important feature of many braking systems is the ability to respond appropriately during panic braking situations. In a panic braking situation, the vehicle operator typically applies force to the brake pedal at a very rapid rate, but not necessarily with a large enough force to decelerate the vehicle fast enough, based on the force alone. However, it can be difficult to determine, quickly and accurately, when a panic braking maneuver has been initiated. For example, certain existing systems make panic braking determinations based solely on a single variable such as pedal travel rate. While such determinations may generally be accurate, in certain situations improved accuracy and/or quicker determinations may be beneficial, for example with electrohydraulic braking systems in which quick determinations are at a premium.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved methods and systems for determining when a panic braking maneuver has been initiated in a vehicle. It is also desirable to provide such methods and systems that make such determinations accurately and/or quickly. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.